1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a lens system with a large aperture and capable of close-up photographing and a pickup device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for single lens reflex cameras has increased significantly, and digital single lens reflex cameras including image sensors, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs) have been receiving more attention than film cameras. In line with users' needs and technical development of image sensors, digital single lens reflex cameras are having higher and higher quality, and lenses with various functions have been developed. For example, demand for lens systems that may perform general photographing of objects as well as macro-photographing is on the rise.